Our Wills and Fates Do So Contrary Run script
Scene 1 Helena is writing a letter to Alistair. Helena: (reading) By the time you read these words, it will be done. I only hope you can understand and accept why I did it. And that someday you'll forgive me. Scene 2 Eleanor is leaving Liam a voicemail. Eleanor: Liam, seriously, call me back. There is a very small possibility that I might actually be worried about you. Scene 3 Ophelia is sitting in a chair in the safe room. Ophelia's phone vibrates. Liam wakes up in a bed in the safe room. Ophelia walks to him and sits on the bed. Ophelia: You okay? Liam: I had a dream we left the safe room. Then they declared me illegitimate. Ophelia: Then you got drunk, got in a fight, and blacked out in the rain? Not so much a dream. I brought you home through the tunnels. This was as far as I could get you. Liam: I'm sorry for going dark. It wasn't fair to you. Ophelia: I was just worried about you. Liam: My father- Ophelia: He's still fighting. They brought him home. When you feel up to it- Liam: I'm okay. I mean, I'm hungover and I could sleep for a week, but for the first time in my life, I opened my eyes and I was free. A life lived, not destined. Ophelia: What? Liam: Something my father said. Let's get out of here. You want to? Ophelia: Okay. We can go to my place. Liam: No, I mean somewhere else on the world. Me and you. Today. Ophelia: But your father- Liam: Would want this. He told me as much. Pick a place. Anywhere. The first place that comes to mind. Ophelia: Rio. I've always wanted to go. Liam: Perfect. You in? Ophelia: Liam, we can't. Liam: Actually, for the first time, we can. We can get out. Haven't you ever thought about what that would be like? Ophelia: I always wanted you. It was your world I didn't want. Liam: Me and you. Starting today. Ophelia: I can't tell my father. Liam: We'll tell them before we land. If we tell them before we go, then we'll never go. Ophelia: Are you sure about this? Liam: The truth is, I'm not going without you. Scene 4 Cyrus and Dr. Cohen are in Cyrus' room. Cyrus:'''You're going on a little trip. '''Dr. Cohen: I'm sorry? Cyrus: Three years in Gibraltar, caring for the diseased and infirm. Your service is immensely noble and inspiring. Dr. Cohen: I did what you asked me to do. I declared the prince and princess illegitimate. Cyrus: Yes, you did. But someone might want to change those results and I'm not sure we can trust you. Dr. Cohen: Trust me? I don't even know the results. We didn't even test the blood. Furthermore, the king has been moved into the palace and requires 24-hour care. His life hangs in the balance. Machines are breathing for him. It's imperative that I be here. Cyrus: We'll take care of him. The royal jet is waiting. Get on the plane, Doc. Dr. Cohen: Or what? lose my career? Cyrus: Your career? Is that all you think you'll lose? Scene 5 Liam walks in the room where Simon is. Lucius: Liam. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. By order of the prince regent. Family only. Liam: If you're going to speak to me like that, Lucius, you can at least address me as his royal highness. Lucius: I'm afraid that title has been taken from you, as well. Liam: Cyrus can keep the title. But I'm staying here. If the prince regent has a problem with that, he can speak with me directly. The king is my family, but he's not yours. So get out. Rules are rules. Lucius leaves. Scene 6 Eleanor is leaning against her car outside of a jail. Jasper comes down the stairs. Jasper: So what? You missed the sex? Eleanor: I've rescinded the charges against you. Jasper: No apology? Eleanor: No. Get in. Eleanor gets in the car. Jasper doesn't get in. Eleanor rolls down the window. Eleanor: The king is supposedly no longer my father, everyone is being manipulated by Cyrus, no one is to be trusted, and I can't find Liam. So, ironically, I now turn to you, the one person who I could never trust, who may suddenly be the only person who can keep me from waking up dead. Now get in. Jasper gets in the car. Jasper: Do you even know how to drive? Eleanor: No. I'm figuring it out. Where's the- Jasper points to the ignition. Eleanor: I knew that. Scene 7 Helena is writing a letter to Alistair. Helena: (reading) We do what we have to do to protect the throne and to protect ourselves. This is not the end. I promise. In many ways, it is our beginning. Helena puts the letter in an envelope. Cyrus enters. Cyrus: Comfortable at my desk? Helena: It's Simon's desk. Cyrus: It's the ruling monarch's desk, and I'm not sure if you've heard, but that would be me. Helena: Rachel. Rachel enters. Rachel: Your majesty? Helena: I'd like to have this desk destroyed. Preferably burned beyond recognition. I'd like to have the ashes sprinkled into something that will fit up Cyrus' ass. Rachel: Oh, that shouldn't be a problem, your majesty. Trust me, I know just the type. Helena: I know you do. Thank you, Rachel. Rachel: My pleasure. Literally. Rachel leaves. Cyrus: So we had a little tiff, fine. But moving forward, we need each other. Let's simply agree to full disclosure and our alliance will be invincible. We both have a monarchy to gain. Helena: And yet I'm the only one with a great deal to lose. Cyrus: Ah, yes. Dear Alistair. What are we doing about our dashing loose end? Helena: I'm taking care of it. Cyrus: How? Helena: I said, I'm taking care of it. Cyrus: So much for full disclosure. Rachel enters. Helena: I was joking, Rachel. Rachel: Oh. Sh*t. Rachel leaves. Scene 8 Cyrus is in his room. Liam enters. Cyrus: Well, it's the other halfy. Liam: Did you say I couldn't see my father? Cyrus: Not this again. It's for the king's safety. It's nothing personal. Liam: It's completely personal and we both know it. Cyrus: So now what? Do you plan to be a problem like your common blood sister? Liam: Actually, I plan to concede. I have a proposition for you. Cyrus: This should be interesting. Liam: You want me gone? You want to run the monarchy how you see fit? Fine, you can have it. I'll leave today. Cyrus: What's the catch? Liam: I need the plane. I assume, since I've been stripped of my title and restricted from seeing the king, that the plane is off limits, as well? Cyrus: So if I give you access to the plane, you'll leave and not return? Liam: That's right. Cyrus: Fine. I'll even arrange a car to take you to the airport. I insist. Liam: No thanks. I don't trust you. Just the plane. Liam leaves. Cyrus: What, no hugs goodbye? Scene 9 Jasper and Eleanor are walking on a sidewalk. Jasper: So let me get this straight. The king's been stabbed, Liam's missing, and you've agreed to meet some self-professed psychotic murderer, and you're not worried about that? Eleanor: Of course I'm worried about that. What do you think you're doing here? Jasper: Well, I don't know. What am I doing here? Eleanor: As far as I can tell, you're the go-to guy for three things, Jasper. To videotape and blackmail me, to go down on my mother, and to protect me from a psychotic murderer who wants to meet me under a bridge. Considering we've already ticked the first two boxes, I figured you'd be up for the third. Jasper: Okay. But we have to go to the palace first. Eleanor: Fine. But you'll have to wait in the car. Jasper: Wait, you said the changes have been dropped. Eleanor: They have been. Technically, you're allowed in the palace. We just don't have time for you to sleep with my mum. Jasper: You realize there was no videotape? Eleanor: Yes, I know that, thank you. Scene 10 Ophelia is in her room packing. Ted enters. Ophelia: Dad. You scared me. Ted: Are you going to New York now? Ophelia: Yeah. It's a good opportunity. I'm lucky to have it. It's what I want. Ted: And did Prince Liam have anything to do with this? Ophelia: I guess. It's not going to work out. Ted: I'm sorry, honey. But it's for the best. Focus on your dancing. Chase your dreams. Everything else will fall into place. Ophelia: You're right. I'll call when I land. And if I get it, you can send my stuff. Ted: Hey, I'll bring your stuff. And you'll get it. And you'll deserve it. Ophelia: Thanks, dad. I love you, dad. Trust that I do. Ted: Oh, I do. And I love you, too. More than anything. And I'm proud of you. Scene 11 Helena: Lucius. I'd like you to deliver this letter for me. You're the only one I can trust. Lucius: I will guard it with my life, your majesty. Helena: I know you will. Rachel: Is your majesty prepared for her interview this evening? Helena: As much as I'll ever be. Will you tell our advisers to make sure the interviewer doesn't stray from our script. Rachel: I will see to it personally. Scene 12 Eleanor is in her room. Her phone rings and she answers it. Eleanor: Hello? Jasper: (on the phone) Go to your vanity. Reach under it. I need you to get me something. Eleanor: Under my vanity? In my room? Jasper: (on the phone) Yeah. Where you kept your drugs for weeks. Eleanor reaches under the vanity. Eleanor: Yes, thank you, but it's my room and they're my drugs. Just hold on. A gun. Jasper: (on the phone) Yeah. Be careful. The safety's on, but it's loaded. Eleanor: You kept a loaded gun in my room? Jasper: (on the phone) Yes, I did. Now set it down on the bed and check above your fake armoire. Eleanor puts the gun on her bed. Eleanor: You're a piece of work, Jasper. Is my mother's vagina up here? Jasper: (on the phone) You've got to let that go. Eleanor reaches on top of the armoire and finds another gun. Eleanor throws the gun on her bed. Eleanor: Another gun. You're so American. Jasper: (on the phone) You should be glad I am right about now. That one's also loaded. Set it on the bed and go to the fireplace. Eleanor: You could have asked me before you did this. Jasper: (on the phone) Considering our relationship, I didn't want you to have access to firearms. Eleanor: It wasn't a relationship. I'm at the fireplace. Jasper: (on the phone) Okay. Reach in and up. Eleanor reaches in the fireplace and finds another gun. Eleanor: This is ridiculous. Great. I've got your stash, Rambo. Jasper: (on the phone) Put the guns in the bag and get out if there. Use the tunnels. Don't talk to anyone. And be careful. Eleanor: Copy that. Over and out. Jasper: (on the phone) We don't say that. And it was a relationship. Eleanor ends the call. Liam enters. Eleanor: Thank God! I have been so worried about you. Liam: I know. I'm sorry. Eleanor: I have so much to tell you. What happened? Liam: I got in a little scuffle. I have something to tell you, as well. I'm leaving with Ophelia. Eleanor: What? When? Liam: Today. Right now. I want you to come with us. Eleanor: Liam, I can't. Liam: You can. We can just go, Len. Leave all this behind. When dad is well and we can make things right, we'll come home. Come with us. I don't want to go without you. Eleanor: I can't. Not yet. But you should go. Liam: Len- Eleanor: You know, I never thought you'd get out. But it makes me so happy that you will. And that you'll be with Ophelia. I'm going to miss my brother. Liam: Promise me you'll join us. Eleanor: There's just a few things that I need to make right before I do. Okay? Liam and Eleanor leave. Eleanor goes into the hall. Ted walks up to her. Ted: Your highness- Eleanor: Can't talk, gotta go. In a rush. Eleanor runs away. Cyrus enters. Cyrus: I understand you've moved on to an actual suspect. You bring me this man's head and you might just save your job, Pryce. Ted: I notice you haven't yet visited the king. You might want to do so now. Your mother's with him. Scene 13 Cyrus enters the room Simon is in. Cyrus and Simon's mother is talking to Simon. The heart monitor is beeping. Cyrus: Mum. Mrs. Henstridge: Son. They told me he's not doing so well. Cyrus: He's strong. He'll pull through. Mrs. Henstridge: I don't think he will. That would put you on the throne. Cyrus: Yes, I suppose it would. Mrs. Henstridge: You can do it. I've always known this time would come, and when it did, you would handle it with grace and humility. You've always been a good boy, and I'm proud of you. Cyrus: Thank you, mum. Cyrus hugs his mother. Mrs. Henstridge: Now, let me tell you something. You have to be careful. Especially with that brother of yours. You can't trust him, Simon. Cyrus: Mum? Mrs. Henstridge: Cyrus has always been jealous of you. You have to watch him. He's not like you. He never was and he never will be. Your father doesn't have much time left. This is your time now. Cyrus: I'll do my best. Cyrus walks away. Cyrus: Mum? I know dad loved you, and I love you, too. And so does Cyrus. Mrs. Henstridge: Do you think so? Cyrus: Of course he does. Very much. Scene 14 Liam and Ophelia are about to leave to go to the airport. Marcus: What kind of mongrel leaves without saying goodbye? The private jet is waiting. Rio, is it? Liam: We thought it best to leave first and say goodbye later. Marcus: It's a sound plan. But I prefer my goodbyes in person. Liam: Six years. I can't believe I'm finally getting rid of you. Marcus: My thoughts exactly, sir. Travel safe and stay in touch. Liam: It's been my sincere pleasure knowing you. Marcus: The pleasure's mine, sir. Liam gets in the car and leaves. Gemma: Very noble of you, Marcus. Watching the girl of your dreams ride off into the sunset and letting her go. Too bad she won't be going to New York for that audition, though. Marcus looks confused. Gemma: We Kensingtons are patrons of the arts. My parents hear things. Marcus: She deserves to be happy. They both do. Gemma: Of course they do. But you've been around Liam for six years. What happens when he grows tired of her? We both know he will. He always does. She'll be the girl who gave up her dreams and can't get them back. Because by then it will be too late. Scene 15 Liam and Ophelia are on the plane. Ophelia: What are we going to do? For money? Liam: I brought a little cash. And by a little, I mean a lot. We'll be fine. Ophelia: And then what? We have to do something. Liam: Maybe I'll be a fisherman. That was always my father's dream. How about you? Ophelia: I'll have a flower stand. A little cart on a pretty corner somewhere. Liam: Will you miss dancing? Ophelia: It's okay. We can dance together and that will be more than enough. What's that on your chain? Liam: You've seen my St. Christopher. Ophelia: But why did you change it? Liam looks at his necklace. Liam: Yesterday when you found me in that alley, what time was it? Ophelia: I didn't find you in an alley. I found you in the park. Flight Attendant: Prince Liam. There's a call for you. Liam: I'll be right back. By the way, you look beautiful. Liam leaves. Thank you. Liam picks up the telephone. Liam: Hello? Scene 16 Helena is being interviewed on television. Interviewer: Hello. This afternoon, in an unprecedented and historic event, her majesty the queen has agreed to speak candidly from within the walls of the palace. Recently, the world was shocked to learn that Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor are not, in fact, legitimate heirs to the throne. Helena: No, they are not. Interviewer: Can you help us understand this? Helena: Before u was your queen, I was not an aristocrat. I was not royalty. I was just a girl. And then I met a young prince who would one day become king. Scene 17 Ophelia: Is everything okay? Liam: Yeah. Is this your phone? Liam holds up a phone. Ophelia: No. Liam turns on the phone. Liam: When was Dr. Cohen on this plane? Flight Attendant: This morning. We took him to Gibraltar for an extended service mission. I can take that. The flight attendant takes the phone. Scene 18 Helena is being interviewed on television. Helena: Ar some point, I decided to live with the lie. I decided it was better for everyone if I remained quiet about the truth. Interviewer: What was the truth? Helena: The truth is that before I met the king, I was in love with a boy who worked for my father. He was my first love, and I thought he was my future. But then I met Simon. They boy I had once loved enlisted in the army and I thought that we had moved on with our lives until he returned on leave, shaken by what he'd seen in combat. My heart went out to him and we... I'm not proud of that night. It was a mistake, but it was my mistake, until I learned I was pregnant. Interviewer: You haven't publicly disclosed the name of this soldier. Are you prepared to do so this evening? Helena: This is a weight I've carried for most of my life. But as a gesture to the British people, whose faith I can only hope to restore one day, I will tell you his name. His name was Henry. He died in battle and I loved him very much. Scene 19 Liam and Ophelia are on the plane. Flight Attendant: Five minutes to landing. Ophelia: I want to see. Liam: Don't look out there. Look at me. In five minutes, our lives are going to change, and I want you to understand why before it happens. Ophelia: Okay. Liam: We talk about destiny all the time. But it's always been about my destiny. It's always been about me and that's not fair to you. Ophelia: It's okay. We're here now. Liam: It's not okay. I've been so selfish with you and I'm sorry, Ophelia. Ophelia: Liam, what did you do? Ophelia looks out of the window. Ophelia: It's New York. Why are we in New York? Liam: Because you have your own destiny and your own dreams, and I can't ask you to give them up. Not yet. Not ever. Ophelia: You didn't have to do this. I would have been happy without dancing. But we can be happy here, too. You're not staying? Liam: We have our own destiny, Ophelia. No matter what we tell ourselves. Ophelia: But you aren't the heir to the throne anymore. What happened on that phone call? What changed everything? Liam: The pendant. It's not mine. I don't know how it got here or what it means. And Dr. Cohen's phone. For 25 years, he's been with our family. He is he on the royal jet going to Gibraltar the day after a paternity scandal? My father believed in a better life for us, and someone attacked him for it. I have to go back and avenge him. I have to go back and fight his battle. It's always been my destiny. No matter what. I met this kid on the plane tour. He said, "There's our duty and there's our someday." You are my someday. You'll always be the someday I want. But I have to go back and you have to stay. It'll be easier this way. Ophelia: The last time I heard that was when my mom dropped me off in the States. And I accepted it because I thought there'd be a someday. But there wasn't. There was just wasted time and then she was gone. I don't believe in someday. Not anymore. Liam: Lucky for you, I do. And I always will. I promise. Scene 20 Lucius gets out of his car and enters Alistair's house. Alistair: She lied. I thought she was going to tell the truth about us. Lucius: She was protecting you. Alistair: She was protecting herself. Are the kids mine or not? Lucius: It's all in here. Alistair: Just tell me if it says goodbye. Lucius: Her majesty apologizes for tarnishing Henry's legacy. And she asks that you forgive her for the fabrication. She also requests that you do not contact her for a while. A year or so. Until things improve. She promises that she loves you and she will see you then. Helena: But we both know that's not true, don't we, Lucius? The part about seeing me again. It's too risky now that she's made such a detailed public confession. Lucius: Her majesty is a radiant and brilliant queen. But she has always had a blind spot when it comes to you. It's nothing person alive, Captain Lacey. Please tell Henry the same. Lucius leaves. Two gunshots fire inside Alistair's house. Scene 21 Jasper and Eleanor are walking to the bridge to meet the man. Jasper: I should have had Marcus back us up. Eleanor: He said, "trust no one." Jasper: You have to trust somebody sometime. I'm sorry. Can we not do this now? I might get shot in the face in a few minutes, so just hear me out. The queen knew who I was. She threatened to expose me. It would have taken me away from you, so I took a shot. Eleanor: And you slept with her so you could stay close to me? You're so sweet, Jasper, you are. Jasper: Most of my life has been about odds. I figured that I had pretty much already lost you anyway, so I took a shot, and I thought maybe you wouldn't find out. Eleanor: And if I didn't find out, you were just going to live with it? Man: We all have sh*t we've got to live with, princess. Who's he? Eleanor: He's the only one more screwed up than you are. And he's with me. Man: Just don't be stupid. I've got a gun. Jasper: That's fine. I've got two. Eleanor: You said you killed my brother. Why? Man: Where I come from, a little money is a lot of money. Eleanor: So you killed him for money? Man: I killed a man with a hammer once. I killed another man with my bare hands just for looking at my girl. Eleanor: I'm sure she appreciated that. Man: Those times were free. I never would've done what I done to your brother if I'd known it was him. And not 'cause he was a prince. 'Cause he was him. Eleanor: They said it was a military accident. Man: Of course they did. You gotta ask yourself who "they" are. Eleanor: Who are they? Man: I don't know. I mostly operate UAV's. At least, I did. Unmanned aerial vehicles. Drones. Drones scare people but there's a lot of money there. Soon, kids playing video games will be fighting wars from their bedrooms. Eleanor: What does this have to do with my brother? Man: I was asked to take control of a manned aircraft. I was offered a sum of money to do it. I took the money and I scuttled the aircraft. Your brother was the pilot. Eleanor: And what about the king? Man: I don't know about that. All I know is, the major that contacted me is missing, and I expect to be next. The least I can do is try and clear my conscience. Might take that into account when I get to hell. ?: They won't. ?: Yeah. The man walks away. Jasper: What, that's it? That's all you've got? Man: No. I've also got this. My major used to get calls from the place. We called it Oz. So you might take care close to home, Dorothy. Eleanor: Why did you tell me? Man: They left a note and called it a suicide. That's not fair. To him or to you or to anyone left behind. What kind of psychopath does that? Scene 22 Cyrus: So far, so good. The public is praising you on your refreshing honesty. Helena: Oh, that. Good. Oh, Lucius. Did you do as I asked? Lucius: Yes, of course, your majesty. Your message was delivered and received. Helena: Very good. Thank you. Cyrus: And did you do as I asked? Lucius: The prince regent's message was delivered and received. Cyrus: It's in her best interest. It had to he done. Lucius: I couldn't agree more. Scene 23 Ophelia is onstage at her dance audition. Ophelia: Hi, Ophelia Pryce. Judge: Whenever you're ready. Scene 24 Eleanor: Liam! What happened? Why are you back? Liam: It's a long story. Eleanor: Here's Phe? Liam: It's a long story, too. Liam gets a phone notification. Scene 25 A judge at Ophelia's dance audition is texting Gemma. Judge: (via texting) She's auditioning now. Gemma: (via texting) Good. Hire her and keep her there. Scene 26 Liam: It doesn't make any sense. Everyone loved Robert. Eleanor: Maybe it wasn't revenge. Maybe it was someone who hated the monarchy. Or someone who could benefit from his death. Liam: And he said the calls were made inside the palace? Eleanor: Yeah: Liam: It has to be Cyrus. Eleanor: Liam, what if it's not? Liam: If it's not, he's got this coming, anyway. Scene 27 Liam enters Cyrus' room. Cyrus: They told me you'd returned on the plane. I thought we had a deal. Liam: I changed my mind. Cyrus: At least we got rid of that frolicking commoner. Liam grabs the sword off the wall. Cyrus: A little dramatic, don't we think? Liam: You think I'm going to stab you? Like you stabbed my father? I'm not going to stab you. That would be too quick. Cyrus: You can't do that. Liam: Sure I can. You killed my brother. You tried to kill my father. Now it's time to confess. Scene 28 Lucius: Abolition is such a cowardly choice. Ted: Lucius? The Queen is asking for you. Scene 29 Liam is in Cyrus' room punching him. Liam: Admit it! You wanted to kill my father! Cyrus: Of course I wanted to kill him! I killed him every day. I poisoned him, I drowned him, I shot him in the back. I killed him every day of my life. But only in my heart. Liam: You're lying! Cyrus: I'm not. I couldn't do it. He was my brother. Liam lets go of Cyrus and walks away. Cyrus comes up behind him with the sword raised. Cyrus: And you're an idiot! Liam: You tried to hit me with a fireplace poker! Admit it! Cyrus: Help me! Liam: Admit it, you son of a b*tch! Marcus enters. Marcus: Please remove your hands from Great Britain's king. Liam lets go of Cyrus. Scene 30 Liam enters the room and stands by Simon's deathbed. He starts to cry. Liam: Godspeed, my king. And know that I'll avenge you. I'll miss you, dad. Scene 31 Helena is sleeping in her bed. Her phone begins vibrating and she wakes up. She answers the phone. Helena: Yes? I see. I understand. Thank you for calling. Scene 32 Liam walks out of the room. Jasper and Eleanor enter. Liam hugs Eleanor. Eleanor sobs. Liam: It's okay. I'm here now. Scene 33 Prudence is watching the television in her home. There is a news broadcast about Simon's death. She turns off the television. Prudence: Don't worry, baby boy. Daddy's king now. Category:Scripts Category:Episode scripts